Seven deadly sins
by hinatatotsuki
Summary: Two stories in one. Modern day japan, Miria, Opheria, Seven and Nine. Bleach world, Byakuya, Renji, Ukitake and Aizen. Byaxren, ukixai. Yaoi Don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of this except the story and the characters Miria, Opheria, Seven and Nine.

Chapter 1: Vanity

Miria strode across the bedroom and stared into the reflection in the mirror. The dark room glowed scarlet as the light from the sunlight that beamed through the said-coloured curtain lit the room. She pulled back her fringe into her usual clip-up, never breaking eye-contact with her reflection. She was going to stroll out into the streets in her best clothes, to go shopping for more.

"one can never look their best unless they keep up with the world that moves." she said softly to herself before tearing her eyes of the reflection and walking out of the room. She passed the many mirrors that lined the hallways and those that were stuffed into every crevice of the house. Sheer dread filled her as her conscience told her that if she were to look, she won't be able to leave the mesmirising object of desire that she could never get enough of anymore.

She turned the key finally but caught her reflection in the glass. Luck gave her a second chance and her keys fell, breaking the potent spell. She picked up the keys and turned lest she caught her own eye again.

She walked into the stores and one by one, ravaged the whole street. Then it happened. Opheria rivalled her with the latest. The must have of the season. She sneered triumphantly as she walted out of the store. Opheria stopped to admire her beauty in the shop window reflection and continued down the busy street, turning heads as she went along.

Her green tailwings fluttered behind her. Curls bounced off her shoulders with each flouncy step she took. She looked just like a beautiful emerald butterfly. She took out a mirror and studied her reflection once more before settling down at her usual cafe to order her usual latte. But the usual sight changed to disaster.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(And now on to the real story. Yes, the REAL story.)**

Chapter 1 : Vanity

The light from the early morning flooded the room. The taicho was already up. brushing his hair in a steady rythmic pattern that seemed to calm his nerves. His eyes fluttered open to reveal black orbs that would toss you into a hollow dark abyss and drown you in its overbearing presence. As he pinned his hair up with the long white clips that he was never seen without, he took his eyes off the mirror in front of him and relocated it to the one on the wall.

He strode over behind the bamboo patterned folding screen and removed his pyjamas, taking in every inch of his body. Every curve and contour was thowing him into a trance and he did not hear the rasping breathing outside his door.

He traced a finger over his delicate skin and savoured his pride. Proud of his good looks, he took great pride in his looks. He glided his captain's uniform over his lean body and tied the sash at his feminine hips.Winding his family heirloom, the Windflower silk scarf that he was never seen without aroung his neck, he slid his pocket mirror into his waistband, all this time never taking his eyes off the mirror in front of him.

He sat down and started to polish his zanpatou. He always made sure he could see his reflection perfectly in the sword so that his Senbonzakura Kageyoshi was a perfect and beautiful technique that would never fail to stun people and leave them in awe. He always made sure that everything about him was perfectly stunning and gorgeous.

He stared into his sword and his speechlessly breathtaking smile briefly touched his face before returning to his equally beautifully angelic stoic expression. He glided with the grace that shamed a swan, to the door to his tidy room that seemed to glitter in the sunlight.

He heard a brief scrambling outside his door before opening the door. He caught a hint of red hair before it dissapeared beyond the corner. A ghost of a smile played over his face before dissapearing again back to the stone cold expression. He turned the opposite direction and strode off with his usual hints of absolute authority with every step.

His red headed admirer breathed heavily as the light-hearted footsteps softened to silence.He steadied his breathing before thinking to himself : One day, I'll beat him. That day will be today. I'm sure. I'll surpass you.

He headed off to the sixth team's office and opened the door. He greeted his captain and hastily offered an apology for being late.

"Sorry, Kuchiki Taicho. I was... busy."

Byakuya looked up at his vice-captain, a solemn display on his face as he was distracted from his paperwork.

"Yes. I will expect you to behave less slovenly while you are under my charge, Abarai Renji."

Renji glared at his taicho. They both knew how Renji hated being called by his full name. He bit back a course remark and calmed his nerves as his captain's bemused eyes looked on to see how Renji would react. Renji replied in a dignified manner, hoping to surprise his taicho but all he got was a brief nod. Renji was burnt inside. He hoped for more. The purple atmosphere that was carried in by the morning was turning into green.

A bright emerald green. And it's knawing away at Renji's heart.


End file.
